


Cygnets- A Captain Swan Baby Once Upon A Time Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Baby, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, emma swan - Freeform, emma swan baby, killian and emma baby, killian and emma pregnancy, killian and emma pregnant, killian emma baby, killian jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma awakes feeling sick in the early morning, she and Killian later discover that they are expecting. How will the two protect their child from the darkness? A Once Upon A Time Captain Swan baby fanfiction. SPOILERS FROM SEASON 4, a fanfiction parallel to the show. Warning- Themes that some may find distressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sickness

Emma awoke to an abrupt sickness rising from her stomach and slithering up her throat. Looking across at her alarm clock reading '4:39am' She let out a great sigh of both stress and nausea and hurled back her duvet to evacuate her bed, to which her pirate Killian was still sound asleep, hugging and gently inhaling into a spare pillow in his deep slumber.

Not wanting to disturb her gentle love, she cautiously pressed her toes against the harsh, wooden floor, releasing gentle creaks as she went at haste towards the bathroom.

Collapsing onto the cold, bare floor the saviour emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl of the toilet, straining and panting. Sweat running down her face and hair trapping her through clammy, red skin, she remained there until the morning…

6:00am now and Emma felt no better. Where the nausea has almost entirely disappeared the general sick feeling in the pit of her stomach had no less improved. In the hope of picking her mood up before work at the Sheriff's station she found herself taking paced sips of her morning coffee, giving her an invigorated boost, which had infact made quite a difference. Sat at the kitchen counters she was suddenly grabbed and hugged from behind, a warm body pressing against her shaking one, their arms comforting her as they curled them around her.

"Morning, love."

A familiar voiced greeted her. It was Killian who had awoken not long ago. She had hoped his voice would be of a soothing help to her, but to no avail. Laying gentle kisses on her neck, he brought himself round to face her.

"You alright, darlin'?"

Gulping down the last of her coffee and wiping her mouth clean she responded,

"Mm? Yeah, I'm alright."

"You sure? You look as white as a ship's sail."

"I'm FINE, Killian." She retaliated. Swinging herself round on the stool she was perched on, hopping off and striding towards the doorway of her bedroom.

With his eyes latched to Emma, following like a lost puppy, he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. She could see the concern and fear in his eyes and it was then her eyes were too latched to him.

"Emma." He spoke gently, moving his hands up to cup her face.  
"I can see you're not well. Please, just stay at home today. David can cover for you."

"I'm not gonna take a day off just because I threw up."  
"You were nauseous? When did that happen?" Now tracing his hands along her shaking body, arms coated in goosebumps.

"Got up in the middle of the night. But I'm fine, Killian." She spoke reassuringly, losing her eye contact with him.

Killian paused for a few moments.  
"Are you positive?"

Looking back up again, Emma spoke, "Completely."  
"Very well. If you are sure."  
"My dad will be there if anything goes haywire, don't worry." She concluded, slipping him a quick smile before kissing him on the lips and turning to enter the bedroom to get ready.

Picking up his "talking phone" to dial for David, who had only just started to tolerate him, let alone like him, he cleared his throat to begin the conversation.

This was to which David answered, "-Killian?"  
"Aye mate!" The rapscallion chirped.

There was a considerable pause of awkward for the pair, until David cleared the silence, "Well?"  
"Sorry?- Oh aye, um, well I was just curious as to whether you could watch out for Emma today." He stammered awkwardly.  
"I always do Hook. She's my daughter." And there is where David, who had tried so hard to resist and just let Emma and Killian get on with it, went into total, 100% father mode.

"No I just mean- she's pale as a sheet, Dave.-"

"-I told you: don't call me that." He hissed.  
"Wait hang on! What do you mean?"

"She looks bloody awful, mate. I told her it wasn't a good idea to go into work today but she was adamant." Expressing his concern.  
"Yeah well that's Emma for you. Stubborn like her mother. Listen, thank you for letting me know, Hook-"  
"-It's Killian." Killian corrected.  
Leaving a pause of frustration, David then continued, "Killian. I will make sure to keep an eye on her today."  
"Cheers mate. Talk later."  
"Yep." David replied abruptly, before both ending the call.


	2. Donuts

Neglecting Killian's words of concern, Emma continued out the loft where she, Killian, Mary Margaret, David and Henry all lived together. Strolling towards her car Emma could feel her stomach turning again, leaving her to really regret having breakfast, and infact wishing she had stayed where she knew Killian would look after her.

Finally reaching the sheriff's station in her little yellow bug she arrived to find Regina's car and David's truck parked outside. Turning into her parking space she slammed the door and at a press of her keys, locked her vehicle.

Entering the station she found both her father and Regina, who were tucking into a small pack of donuts, smothered in melted pink icing and a sparse quantity of sprinkles.

Hearing the door close behind her, David turned to the sight of his daughter. "Emma." David addressed her, his face washed with concern.

Regina, acknowledging her friend's now apparent presence also stood up to turn.  
"God, Emma, you look awful."

"Thanks, Regina. Can always rely on you to point out the obvious." She responded, struggling to find the focus to engage in a full conversation with the pair.

"Killian told me over the phone you didn't look well... I didn't expect you to-"  
"-Look like this?" She assumed, hands gesturing around her washed out face.

"To look so sick." He corrected her.

"Wait, he called you?" Anger striking her voice.

"Of course. He cares about you, and I think it's the same with you to him."

"How would you know how I feel?" His daughter snapped.

Now striding forward to rub her arm as comfort, he spoke, "Because I give your mother the same look he gives you." His truth in these words were evident.

Pushing his hand away, she turned to walk away whilst responding, "Sure. Whatever, Dad. I need to go out…"

"But you've just got here- Emma!" Regina shouted as the sheriff made her way towards the door.

Emma had reached the doorway where the sickness was rising again. She could feel it building up and rushing towards the brim of her throat, carrying something else with her. Her vision was darkening and balance was failing her. Emma was falling to the ground with no understanding and power over her body. Hitting her head against the floor with an instant thump, she could hear only her father calling her in terror, before… nothing.


	3. Cygnets

"Emma! EMMA!" Killian yelled at the top of his lungs, bashing the doors inwards of the hospital so violently, so desperately, to get to his true love.

David was there to meet him, forming a barricade with his arms in order to prevent Killian from going any further. There he was joined by Mary Margaret and Regina.

"Killian, stop!" He shouted, pushing the terrified pirate backwards away from the glass doors, where Emma was being checked over by multiple doctors and nurses.

"There's nothing you can do to help her except for remain calm." David attempted to reassure him.

"What the bloody hell happened then because she was only feeling nauseous this morning and now this has happened!" He yelped, fear in his voice as he gestured to her with his hook.

Mary Margaret had leapt out of her seat by this point, her hand across Killian's arm as support- for he needed it much more than she did in his current panicking state. "We don't know yet Killianbut they're doing the best they can, okay?"

His eyes then following hers, he cupped his mouth in his hand as she helped him sit, hoping that this would reassure him in some way…

Two hours later

Dr Whale exited the room in which the lost girl was being looked after to meet with a restless and agitated Hook.

"How is she? Is she okay? Can I see her-"

"She's alright, don't worry." Victor confirmed to him, a look of relief sweeping across Killian's face as soon as he had heard this news.

"What caused it then? This blackout?" Regina queried.

"Well currently there are no signs of anything serious but I have sent a few more minor tests off to the lab. We can expect those results back soon." He added.

"Can I see her?" Killian repeated in his desperation.

"Of course." Victor replied. And with that he pushed open the doors.

"Emma!" He ran forward, happy to see her alive and well and embracing her with a fragile but passionate hug, which seemed to have lasted for so long in Emma's mind. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry about earlier-"

"Don't you dare, okay?" He whimpered, pulling her in again for another hug which he had hoped would last forever. "I'm just thankful you're alright." He sobbed, head tucked into Emma's shoulder.

"We're so happy you're okay, sweetheart." Mary Margaret smiled, taking her daughter's hand who was by this point looking quite overwhelmed. David joining in now, too.

"I think we should leave Emma to rest, don't you?" Regina suggested, hoping Mary Margaret, David and Hook would understand what she was implying.

"Mmm? Yeah, Regina is right. You get some rest and we'll come check on you again tomorrow- and don't worry. Henry is perfectly fine with us tonight. Come on, Killian-" David was cut off.

"No." Emma interrupted.

Taking Killian's hand in a loving grip, "I want Killian to stay with me." She spoke. Killian looking into her eyes with surprise and complete and utter adoration, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow. Night, Emma." David concluded, both him and Mary Margaret slipping a wave and gentle grin with Regina smiling, too.

Smiling back at her, running his fingers gently through her soft, light hair, Killian lay on his knees beside her bed, delicately kissing her forehead and holding her in his arms.

8 hours later…

Emma woke up to '9:00am'. Wiping her hand across her face to move her hair away and rubbing her eyes she regained her memory of where she was and as near to what she could remember happening. Looking across past her meal tray and some flowers on a table she saw Killian. He had managed to recklessly find a rather uncomfortable place to sleep; sideways across the arms of a chair, heavily snoring with his head jerked backwards. He had been there all night, not leaving her side, not caring about anyone but her, making sure she was okay. She loved this man.

Emma had truly hoped she could leave him to have a few more hours sleep; a few more hours of complete and utter undisturbed quiet and rest, but this was quickly disturbed as Dr Whale entered the room.

He swung open the doors at such a speed that Killian let out a great snort from his rest before jumping out of his skin to be made wide awake.

"Morning, Miss Swan! How are you feeling?" The doctor chirped, now aware that he had caused a near heart attack with Killian, who was still in his chair in the corner, rubbing his head in confusion and lifting an eyebrow.

Having to drag her attention away from laughing at her boyfriend and his hopelessness, she responded, "Uh- yeah I'm good! Did you get my test results back?"

"Yeah, got them right here!" He explained as he pulled out a file.

"Standing up to gain her attention Killian says, "I'll go get you a coffee, okay?"

And with Emma nodding and smiling, he kissed her softly on the lips and exited the room out into the hallway.

"Now, Miss Swan, your blood levels are normal, sugar levels are slightly low however not enough to cause this…"

He continued, Emma losing focus.

"What about your menstrual cycle?" He pondered, snapping Emma straight back to reality.

"My what? Yeah- well um…-" She droned on.

"I suppose I haven't been keeping track, what with the ice wall issue and Gold and Maleficent and…"

She stopped. Her heart pounding faster than when her lips first met Killian's in Neverland. That intensity and privacy she was granted with him during the fight against Pan. She couldn't be, could she? They were careful. They never even spoke about that stuff.

(I mean, seeing how much Killian adored and how well he looked after Neal I suppose it was never too far from impossible… and we were happy.)

"Miss Swan, I also did a urine test."

Her muscles clenched, waiting on an answer.

"It came back positive. You're pregnant." He concluded.

"Congratulations!" He cheered.

A loud smash came from the doorway. Killian was stood there, hand loosely holding grip as Emma looked down to see he had dropped her coffee, bemusement shot across his face. At first she was terrified for his thoughts, but then she saw it. A smile… and light in his eyes.

No words were needed in that moment. They shared it. That same look. She smiled back and it brought both pure happiness. It was enough for both to lose themselves in each other, for this was a moment where they had nothing else to worry about. No witches. No authors. No threats. It was Killian and Emma. Only Killian and Emma.

He leapt across to her and kissed her. Hand cupping her face, tracing his thumb up and down her cheek. She had never seen this before. Killian was just purely overjoyed with no other emotions to cloud this. Pressing his forehead against hers now he whispered, "I love you, Emma." And then pulling away with tears in his eyes he laughed,

"We're having a baby, Swan."


	4. Potential

After finding out the definite good news, Emma and Killian returned to the loft. Carrying her jacket loosely in her hand and with Killian following behind her closing the door, Emma threw both her jacket and herself onto the couch with Killian joining her.

Pulling her close into his chest she rested her head on him, where Killian spoke softly, "What are you thinking?"

Pausing for a few moments, she then lifted her head to look to him and said, "I'm thinking… how will this work? Gold, Maleficent and Cruella are lurking around town causing all kinds of problems for us. They're going to take any opportunity they can to get close to me and as soon as they find out about our baby they'll come straight after it too and-"

"Hey." He interrupted with his gentle voice of reassurance and big blue eyes fixed on her, "They won't hurt you. Or our baby." He confessed, placing his hand on her stomach.

"I told you I wasn't intending on letting you down and this is my way to prove that, okay? I won't let them get to you." He pleaded, stroking her face with his thumb and trailing her lips, leading into a gentle kiss. His touch was of comfort to her as his lips met hers, cupping her face in his hands with Emma running her fingers through her pirate's hair.

All of a sudden, a knock at the door. Killian answered to find Mary Margaret and David waiting there and at a step back and gesture to Emma, they entered.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"  
"Um… we live here?" Mary Margaret answered at which Emma nodded in correction.

"Emma. You okay?" David wondered when seeing the expression of worry on his daughter's face.

"Actually…" She began, standing up to face them, taking Killian's hand for support.

"We have some news." She finished with Killian wrapping his arm around her.

And with her parents both waiting eagerly, she announced, "I'm pregnant."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Does it matter?" Emma questioned.

"Maybe not." He paused. David then smiled with a beaming look that he shared with Mary Margaret. "That's wonderful!" He confessed, running to his daughter and embracing her. Mary Margaret followed hugging Killian and a smile was exchanged between the two. Turning to Killian now, David pulled out his hand with a smile to which the man he was so insecure about dating his daughter shook it. This was his way of telling Killian he had accepted that he was a better person now and he was going to do everything right by Emma. "Congratulations." he grinned with complete pride. Nodding to this, Killian replied, "Thank you, David." finishing with an overpowering smile.

"Have you told Henry yet?" Her mother wondered.

"No, not yet. Come on. Let's go find him." Emma directed to Hook, and taking his hand the pair left…

1 hour later…

Emma and Killian had arrived at the town hall where Henry was looking at the other pages of the book. The door opened to Regina, who was holding a warm smile on her face.

"Emma, you're looking better! How are you?"  
"Well- that's actually what we're here about."  
"Oh?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I could see Henry?"  
"Sure." Regina smiled, pulling the door open wider for the couple to follow through.

There they saw Henry, bent over one of the pages as expected- a magnifying glass hovering in front of his eyes. He looked up to realise who it was and, "Mom! Are you okay? Grandpa told me you were in the emergency room."  
"Yeah- no don't worry about that I'm fine." Emma reassured him, locking into a hug.

"Actually kid, we have some news."  
"Is it bad?"  
"The complete opposite, actually. Come on." Leading her son to the couch, she faced him and confessed, "I wasn't feeling too good yesterday."  
"Of all the understatements I have seen in three centuries, yours is the greatest, love." Hook added, to which Emma looked to him in question. She continued, "I was taken to the hospital, and I had some tests done."

"And?" Henry forced, curiously.

"Let's just say in roughly nine months you're gonna have a little brother or sister." Killian beamed, sitting beside Emma putting his arm around her waist.

"What? Are you serious? You two are having a baby?" Henry smiled.  
"Yeah, kid." She chuckled.

"That's amazing!" Henry cheered, jumping up and pulling both Killian and Emma into a huge hug, to Killian's surprise. He had never known a child this close to family, so when this happened all he could do was grin and hug them both back.

"Congratulations." Regina said, smiling at Emma.

"But wait-" Henry said, pulling out of the embrace. "This means you'll have to move out."  
"Not necessarily…"  
"Aye, the boy is right, lass. How can we have a child in a home where there is already us, your parents and brother?" Killian asked, to which Emma looked down in disappointment.

"It's not for definite, but aye, it is something to consider." He finished.

"But… we don't have to worry about that right now. We have plenty of time." Emma added, taking her son's shoulder as comfort.

2:00am

After their long day, Emma and Killian had found themselves fast asleep in their bed. They had a long and challenging path ahead of them but they were going to face it together.

Through his sleep, Killian awoke to crying. It was coming from outside their room. Gently getting out of bed not wanting to disturb Emma he followed the noise downstairs to the lounge area of the loft. Walking slowly and in cautiousness he followed the sound to a crib. Inside he found a small baby, cooing softly. He looked upon this child in complete love and devotion. Picking the child up, he realised he had both hands. No hook.

"This isn't real."  
"No, it's certainly not, dearie."  
Rumple, his enemy was stood there, holding his baby he had taken from Killian's hands just a moment ago.

"But it doesn't mean I'm not really here." He finished.

Hook clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together.

"It was always possible to travel through realms in the manner of sleeping curse, but equally possible to travel through dreams- just so long as you have the right magic." He lectured.

"It's remarkable, isn't it? The instantaneous love a parent can have for their child." He spoke, bouncing Killian's baby.

"Think of the dark potential this little one could hold. The product of the one with the darkest potential, and a murderous, revenge seeking pirate."  
"You dare." Killian said, rage in his face and fire in his eyes, trying at the upmost of his strength not to give in to hatred. Emma brought him out of the darkness and he wasn't about to go back into it, not when they were expecting.

"Was that a threat?" Rumple smirked.  
"Yes. You harm Emma or our baby… and I will kill you."

"Good luck."

And at that, Killian woke up. He was in a hot state, sweating and panting. He frantically looked over at Emma, who was sleeping soundly. It was only a dream, wasn't it? Knowing he was going to do no good to Emma like this he laid his head back down now, shuffled gently over to his pregnant girlfriend and imperceptibly put his good hand round her side, gently rubbing her stomach.


	5. Consolation

News had already reached the rest of the town by now about the baby. Mary Margaret had told the dwarfs and it got across to everyone fast with the help of Leroy. No one expected this news to be kept from Gold and the other witches for long...

Emma had only just began to let her parents back into her life after their recent reveal to her about Maleficent's child. After their secret was blown open she had found it extremely difficult to trust anyone besides Henry and Killian, which made this all the more awkward for her when talking to them about their growing family.

Emma had woken up at 7:00am after a long, well deserved rest; unaware of what Killian had experienced earlier on that morning. Following the stairs down to the kitchen she found him poking bacon around a pan; lack of expression on his face. The smell filled the apartment, making her grow increasingly hungry. Leading up behind him she rested one hand on his shoulder to rub it lovingly and placing a kiss on his cheek she spoke, "Morning."

"Morning, love." He mumbled, lacking in any other words to give her.

"Anyone else awake yet?"  
"Don't think so."

Emma paused. She turned him to face her. "Killian? What's wrong?" She asked, stroking his cheek and tracing her thumb around his earlobe.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." He tried to reassure her with his pirate grin she always fell into, but she saw through the lie.

"Hey, I can see you're not okay. Come on." She commanded, trying to take his arm. He quickly pulled away however and his eyes returned back to his cooking. Emma seemed quite offended by this and crossing her arms now she moaned, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Silence fell on the pair only for the pirate to turn quickly, not making eye contact. Grabbing his jacket he exclaimed, "I'm going out." And at a slam of the door, he was gone.

Emma was left confused and worried. Was he stressed about the news all of a sudden? He was happy then- and tense now. Left to contemplate the situation she turned to find Henry, who was now asking,

"What's wrong with Killian?"

"Not sure kid. But look- he made breakfast! Let's not let it go to waste." And at that, Emma began serving the bacon, syrup covered pancakes and strawberries out onto plates for them, accompanied with the hot cocoa with cinnamon.

Killian's POV  
Left stressed and undistracted at his current task, Hook paced quickly down the streets of Storybrooke; familiar residents greeting him as he went. He had found a place among the people living there, for now he was not only Emma's boyfriend, but he had proven that villains can change. He and Regina, of course were perfect examples of that. Turning the corner past Granny's, he found his eyes latched on the shop at the end of the street named Mr. Gold, Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Reaching the door, he coolly opened it, and at the ding of the overhead bell, Will and Belle looked up. There was a smile on Belle's face but a somewhat wary frown on Will's.

"Hello, love." He greeted, a moping look on his face.

"Killian! I heard the news from Leroy. Congratulations!" Belle smiled, her rose-red cheeks glowing with joy.  
"Cheers, love. But well- that's exactly what I've came to talk to you about." He said, Belle turning her head in reaction.  
"If you're asking if she's okay with it, I'm sure she'll live." Will remarked, his arms crossed as he leant against one of the many glass display cases, a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"If you think that's what I'm here for, then maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself. Mate." Killian corrected him, lifting his eyebrows. At this, Will lessened the smirk and loosened his crossed arms down to his side.

"Well, what is it, Killian?" Belle continued, ignoring the pair's comments.

Looking across at Will before he carried on, he asked "Could we talk about it in private?"  
With Belle nodding to Will as reassurance, he left the shop so the pirate and bookworm could talk.

"Is it… possible to travel within dreams?"  
"But… why would you-"

"Just answer the damn question."

Slightly offended, she continued, "Yes. It is possible, but only with the darkest of magic." Belle finished, mirroring exactly what Rumplestiltskin had told him the night before.

Responding badly to this, he pushed a stack of books Belle had recovered off of the desk in anger, pulling his hand across his face in grief.

"Killian! What is going on? Why are you asking about that?"  
He couldn't bare it. His happy ending was at risk from being harmed by his enemy. Killian collapsed against a display case, sliding slowly onto the floor. Belle, seeing the bother he was in, joined him at this level.  
Finally he explained through his distress, "The Dark One. He paid me a visit when I was sleeping last night."  
Engaging with Belle's eyes now, he advance in his explanation, "He knows about mine and Emma's baby. He's going to try and take it."

"That's not going to happen Killian. Yours and Emma's love is true."

"Doesn't mean he can't use it against us. To harm our child."  
"You heard what Snow and Charming did to Maleficent's child. We all did. Your child's balance of potential good and evil depends on which you teach it to act on and which way you both already follow. Both yours and Emma's hearts are of good, therefore you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Every one of us in this town will stand by the pair of you either way." She consoled, seeing that this had helped him considerably.

"Thank you." He smiled, to which she smiled back.  
"Don't worry, I'll pick those blasted books up." He continued.

"Good." Belle chuckled, standing up and walking back round the desk.

Emma's POV

"Where the hell is he? We're supposed to be going to Granny's in five minutes!" Emma yelled unnervingly.

"I'm sure he will be here. Don't worry." David attempted to put his daughter's mind at rest, only for her to pull away even more.

"Oh, come on, Emma. How much longer are you going to be angry with us? We did what we thought was best!-"

"Exactly! What you thought was best! You took Maleficent's child and filled it with my darkness! That was wrong. You should never have put me first above anyone." Emma shouted back, standing up from the couch to pace anxiously.

"Hey- Mom?-" Henry wondered.

"Not now, Henry!" She snapped, unaware she had hurt him.

Walking round to sit next to Mary Margaret on the couch, she put her arm around her grandson and rubbed his arm. "Don't worry. This is what happens when you have a baby. Your mom is gonna be a little bit emotional from now on."

"So this is what I have to deal with for the next nine months!" A voice called out, with everyone turning to see Killian standing in the doorway, his mischievous smile on his face.

"Where have you been?" Emma yelled, walking towards him with a punch to his arm.

"I had some things I needed to clear up. I'm sorry, darling." Killian said apologetically, caressing her face and kissing her on the lips.

"Now-" He followed on.

"Shall we get going?" Putting his arm out to Emma, who then wrapped hers through his; the pair walking out the door of the loft, Emma snuggled into Killian's chest. Following behind them was Mary Margaret with her arm around Henry and David who was carrying Neal and his stroller down the stairs.

They had finally arrived at the diner. Where the pair had expected it to be quiet and unoccupied they were wrong, for there they were met with all the residents of Storybrooke they had come to call friends. Granny, the dwarfs, Ruby- who had recently become engaged to Victor, Blue, Archie, August, Geppetto, Belle and Will and of course, her good friend, Regina. The diner erupted into cheers and applause which caught both the princess and pirate off guard. As Ruby ran forward to hug Emma, Killian took time to read the banner hanging over the bar. It read "Congratulations Emma and Killian!" No Hook, he thought. No moniker. He didn't need that among friends. Smiling, he was then met with an enthusiastic shake of the hand from Archie, a pat on the arm from Geppetto, an embrace from Granny and another hand shake from Victor.

Once the celebrations had died down and everyone had ordered food and drinks, David decided it would be the right time to take speeches, and of course, he started.

"I understand that the recent news concerning what me and Snow did back in the Enchanted Forest has come as quite a surprise to everyone- none more so than Emma. But Emma, as we look upon you today…" He paused.  
"All we see is pride." He continued. With tears reaching the brim of Emma's eyes Killian was there, snuggling her in his arms and nuzzling his nose against her neck at one of the booths where Henry and Mary Margaret were also sat.

"We see nothing but pride in the fact that our daughter is a pure hearted, incredible, intelligent, strong and beautiful woman." Mary Margaret, who was now reaching her arm across the table to hold her daughters hand, had a soft smile in her face break out. A smile that Killian too shared now as he looked upon his girlfriend.  
"And now I see you having a new child with Killian…" He halted. Killian now doubting what he might say next about him.  
"I couldn't ask for a better man to love and protect my daughter and grandchildren." David confessed, looking at Killian and holding his arm out.

"Killian." He said as the pirate took his arm.

"I know now that you would go to the end of the world for Emma. Or time, as a matter of fact." He finished whilst the rest of the diner chuckled.

"I would be proud to one day call you my son-in-law."

"Thanks, mate." Killian replied, shaking the princes' hand with a smile.

An hour later and the room was filled with laughter and smiles. People conversing all around enjoying the food and music.

Looking around for his love, Killian looked through the window to see Emma stood outside, pulling her jacket round her front for warmth. Pulling open the door, he followed the steps out of the diner.

"Hey." He greeted casually, Emma turning to him.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah." She smiled.

"Guess it's my time for a speech." And sitting both himself and Emma down, he started.  
"I've told you countless times, love. I'm a survivor." Killian began.

"I also told you that it wasn't until I met you I was able to let go of my first love. Not only did you save me from both a life of pain... And a life of darkness... you brought me a reason to live." He continued, Emma now smiling delicately.

"You've given me yourself, you've given me your family, and now you're giving me a family of our own." He added, looking down at her stomach.  
"But…" He carried on.

"It's not a secure life for our child... Until we make it official."

Killian stopped.

"What are you saying, Killian?" She asked, confusingly.

Killian reached inside his leather jacket, rummaging around until he found it, and pulling out his hand, he revealed a red box.

"I wanted to find a perfect time. What could be more perfect than now?" His voice slipped. Emotion lingering in his words.

"Emma... Will you marry me?"

Looking down at the box presented to her, Emma finally looked up; tears in her eyes. A huge, perfect smile washed over her face, and with both hands she pulled him into a kiss.

Sliding the diamond ring onto her finger they just knew…

Everything was going to be alright.


	6. New Life

A week had passed in Storybrooke and everything was perfect. A baby was on the way, Emma and Killian were engaged and Rumplestiltskin was nowhere to be seen. For now, the citizens of Maine had nothing to fear.

Killian woke Emma with a soft kiss. Bent over her he trailed her cheek with his thumb and stroked her arm with his Hook. "Morning, Swan." He greeted her.

"Mmm… morning…" Emma responded, still half asleep.

"Come on, love, I have some things to show you."  
"Mm what things?" Emma groaned, trying to pull herself upright in bed.

"Just… come on. Get dressed." He ordered, slipping on his shoes.  
"You sure you wouldn't want to do that yourself?" The saviour flirted.

With Killian now crawling across to her on the bed playfully, he smiled, "Believe me, darling, I couldn't want that more." And at this, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
"Now- come on! We have to go." He exclaimed.  
"What could be so important that we have to leave before 9am on a Saturday?" She moaned.

"Let's just say… our future awaits." He teased, gesturing his hand towards the door of their bedroom.

10 minutes later

Emma was laughing and staggering along as her fiancée covered her eyes, who was laughing along with her, too.

"Where are you taking me?" She chuckled.

"Bloodyhell, love, I've never known anyone to be so impatient! We've only just left!" He snickered.

"Look, just… keep your eyes closed."  
"I don't exactly have much of a choice!" Emma said, gesturing blindly towards her blocked out eyes.

The next part was difficult. With Killian leading her up many flights of stairs she tripped and bumped into walls as she went, taking one step at a time until they came to a halt. "Keep them shut!" He grinned as Emma heard him unlocking a door. Moving her forwards again once more he was now resting his head playfully on Emma's shoulder from behind, "Okay." He spoke, pulling his hands away.

"Open your eyes."

And what Emma saw next left her eyes gazing; trying to take everything in. He had opened a door to a new apartment. A spacious living room area with a cream décor. Couches placed round the edges of the room, all angled towards a new television and fireplace. Across from that there was an aqua blue painted kitchen area, with island counters raised on top of the tiled floor and stools for seating. Following the room around even further she acknowledged a small hallway, leading into a bathroom, bedroom and another room to which the door was closed.

"Killian, what is this?" Emma smiled as she took a step into the room.

"This?" He started, following her in to close the door.

"This is our new home!" He announced.  
"But how did you do this?"

"Well, with a long look around the Jolly Roger I found enough treasure… and by selling that I found this place. It was in the correct price to buy so I thought…" The pirate continued, Emma turning to him now in an overwhelming state. "Why not?" He finished.

"And… that's not the best part!" He smiled, making Emma grin.

Taking her hips, he guided her down the hallway towards the closed door. By opening it, he revealed a small and empty room.

"Once we decorate this room we'll have a nursery that is shipshape for our little one." Killian smiled again; even wider this time.

A quiet moment graced the room.

"How did this happen?" Emma wondered.

"I think you know, Swan. When two people-"

Stopping him quickly, "-No, we do not need to go there."

"I just mean… how did I get here? With you?" She questioned, breaking at a look at him.

"I've only ever lost people. And now I have you, Killian. You've not once let me down." Shaking her head and tears brimming her eyes.

He pulled her forward even closer, so their foreheads were touching and she could feel his cheek against hers.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emma. You will never be alone, ever again." He whispered, hands round the back of Emma's head holding her close.

He had made it past the walls she had built up. The walls that were keeping her from being harmed again. The walls that were keeping out love; he found her. For the first time in her life Emma had complete trust in someone. Emma trusted Killian utterly. Not one doubt was clouding her.

Killian looked at her with his bright blue eyes now. He couldn't believe he had met her at that point.

Hands now holding his head tight against hers, as if for a final time, Emma kept Killian in a tight embrace.

1 hour later

Emma had looked around the apartment Killian had found them and she had to admit, his decorating skills are quite impressive. They had invited Henry over and different to the reaction Emma had anticipated from him, he was very much alright with living with Regina from there on out. They had a pull-out bed if he did want to stay the night, however.

"That's it, I'm treating you to breakfast!" Killian beamed, wrapping his arms around Emma as they walked over to Granny's.

"Is this what I have to deal with for the next nine months?" She winked.

"Afraid so, love. I want to keep you in peak condition." He declared as his eyes lit up.

Entering through the door to the diner Emma's eyes met with her parents who were sitting in the corner of the room quietly, stopping what they were doing at the sight of her.

Pursing her lips together and looking straight back down, Killian walked her over to one of the unoccupied booths on the opposite side of the room. He had told her already that even heroes make mistakes but he knew this would take time for her to come round. All he could do was support her with her current wellbeing.

All of a sudden, Granny strolled over; her apron across her long skirt, glasses resting on her nose and with a notepad equipped, she pulled out a pen. "Morning, you two! So what do you think of the new place, Emma?"  
"You knew about that?" She realised, tilting her head.

"Sure, Killian told everyone. Believe it or not he ran in here yesterday and wouldn't shut up about it." Granny smiled with a reply from Emma.

"So… what will it be this morning?"  
"I'm buying love." Killian interrupted. "Anything Emma wants."

"Well if that's the case…" Emma teased, turning to the menu. "I'll take a hot cocoa, pancakes, scrambled egg, bacon- and maybe a little bit extra on the syrup and bacon?" She asked, gritting her teeth together.

Granny laughed, "Sure. Same for you, Killian?"  
"Yeah, why not?" The pirate answered.

"Comin' right up!" And taking the menu's away, she returned to the kitchen.

Emma had finished her meal and was now trying to sneak pieces of bacon away from his plate one by one. After each bite she lay her head back on his shoulder and let out a sigh of comfort.  
"Happy?" He asked as she devoured his food.  
"Very happy."  
He chuckled.

The pair could now hear footsteps getting closer, and as they looked up Mary Margaret and David were finding a seat opposite them at the booth.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret started.

"Please understand. We were trying to protect you. You can't keep pushing us away."  
"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I can!" She snapped; eyes glaring at her parents.

"Okay look, it was wrong. But you know what? I still wouldn't take back what we did because it's made you who you are-"

"-Made me who I am? That was my decision! Not yours!" She shouted; realising how loud she was being to tone her anger down into harsh whispers.

"Your mother is right, Emma. We were trying to protect you." David joined in.

"You have spent your entire lives sugar coating who you are- reminding people like Regina of who you are. You were no better. You lied and you manipulated and there was no one else to blame for that." She stated.

"There is the difference. I would never do that to my- or anyone else's child. I won't open my child up to that."  
"What are you saying Emma?" Her mother frowned.

Pausing and grinding her teeth together, Emma then concluded, "You don't get to see me. I decide when you do and at the moment; I don't want you near me or my family."  
"Emma." Mary Margaret whimpered. And at that, Emma picked herself up and was gone out the door.

Looking hurt by their daughter, Killian tried to console them, "Give her some space for a few days. These things take time to heal."  
And leaving the money to pay for their bill at the table, he stood and followed after his fiancée.

"Hey." He called out to get her attention.  
Turning to him, she just stared.  
"Come here." Killian comforted, wrapping his arms gently around her, as if to not hurt the baby.

"I have something." He whispered. "Come on." And putting his hook around her hip, he again walked her down the street.

"You're full of surprises today." She attempted a smile. "You're not gonna say anything about what happened in there?"  
"I know you want your space from them for a while… and I respect that." He reassured, kissing her gently on the top of her head.

"So what are you showing me?" She asked, and at a turn round the corner he pointed to a parking space in front of them.

"This!" He exclaimed. Revealing to her a big, black landrover.

"It was about time I adapted to landtravel."  
"And you can drive it?" She laughed.

"Aye! I even got a card!" He spoke excitedly as he pulled out his new wallet to recover his driver's license.

"I just assumed you would need someone to take you to the hospital when it was time… and if I was going to be the one to do it I wanted to make sure I didn't put you in even more harm." He smirked.

"And you passed first time?"  
"Well- there were a few hicks…" He hesitated.

"I crash into Regina's apple tree. Safe to say she wasn't massively understanding." He explained awkwardly as Emma raised her eyebrows.

"So this is our life." The saviour assumed.

"Aye. But the three of us…" He said, smoothing his hand over her belly.

"Are going to face it all together." Her hero concluded.


	7. Skills of a father

"Maleficent, this is your daughter. This is Lily." Emma introduced as Maleficent pulled her daughter closer, looking upon her in disbelief. With tears in her eyes, she held Lily in her arms.

Emma gave them their space and turned towards Killian now. Walking forwards they both flung their arms around each other.  
"Good to see you back in one piece, Swan."  
"I told you I would be okay and I kept to that." She smiled.

"And what about the little one?" Killian nodded at her stomach, taking his fiancée's hands in his.

Following his line of vision, she assured, "We're both fine."

Killian moved closer to hold her face, planting a soft kiss into her head.

With Emma turning to give a quick glance to her parents now, she asked him, "Why don't we go get some food at the diner?"

Nodding in agreement, Killian put his hook round Emma's shoulder and she, Killian and Henry walked away down the street.

"We can leave Storybrooke. If that's what you want, we can leave tomorrow and have a fresh start?" Maleficent offered her daughter.

The young woman asked, "I kinda wanna stay here a little longer, if that's okay with you?"  
"Whatever you want to do, we can do it as a family." The dragon elated.

"Then let's stay. And besides… I want to give Storybrooke a go…" Lily schemed.

Lily's POV  
Entering the psychiatric ward of the Storybrooke hospital, the anti-saviour approached the front desk where she knew Zelena was being kept.

"Hi, I've been sent by Ms. Mills to collect the witch's belongings?" Lily lied.

"Ah, yes. The Wicked Witch. Well, there wasn't much, just this pendant. This what Mayor Mills is looking for?"  
"Yeah. Exactly that." And taking the pendant and slipping it into her pocket, Lily gave a smile to the attendant. She approached the small window on the door keeping the witch in her cell. She looked upon Zelena, who was sat on the bed with a smirk.

The next day

Killian had been left home alone today. With Emma leaving for work at the sheriff's station with David, Killian was to go and help out later in the day. Killian had found himself cooking chicken pot pies for their dinner that night in the hope they would go down well with Emma's morning sickness. It was a recipe his mother taught him when he was very young, and to this day, it had remained the same. Suddenly, he heard the lock of the front door click.  
"Emma?" He called out, expecting her to enter through the hallway. There she was, with a blank face.

"What are you doing back here?" Killian queried as he tried to hide his surprise from her, an awkward smile on his face.

Emma hesitated. "I wanted to see you."

And at this pause, she leapt at him. She brought her hand around the back of his head as she kissed him passionately. Killian brought his hands up to touch her sides, their kissing becoming more intense. They inched towards the wall; Emma's back against it. Her hands moved once again but down to his pants, slowly beginning to unzip them.

"Emma, we shouldn't. What about the baby…" He managed to whisper into her ear as he broke free from her lock on his lips. "The baby is okay and I don't care." The saviour replied devotedly, now biting at his neck, growing increasingly desperate to be close to him. He gave in. His hands moved now around to her front. The buttons on her shirt were taken apart cautiously but swiftly by Killian. His hands now moved to her hair, tugging at the blonde strands.  
The pair backed into the bedroom; lips fused furiously together. Emma was desperately trying to remove his pants, clawing at his body.

"Hook…" She called out as they backed down into the bed. She was biting at his neck once again, until he stopped. Emma moved up to press her cheek against his, breathing heavily.  
"Emma hasn't called me that in a long time." He says bluntly as Emma opens her eyes to meet his.  
"You're not Emma."  
"Course I am." She tries to persuade, returning to kiss him, but he pushes her away.

"No. Who the bloody hell are you?" He barked.

The woman stops. Whoever it was, it certainly wasn't his fiancée.  
"Well…" She begins.  
The woman pulls a pendant from under her shirt. She watches it glimmer and glow as her form changes into… Lily.  
"The dragon's child." The pirate concludes.

Lily, who is by this point looking quite proud, shuffles towards him on the bed, once again trying to force him close to her. "I won't tell Emma." She whispers.

"No." He shouts, attempting to pry her off of him, when he hears the door. Emma had arrived home.

"Killian?" The saviour calls out. She does not receive a response. Knowing she had left him at home perfectly fine, Emma wandered down the narrow hallway with the guess that he was in their room. Opening the door with a creek, she sees Lily all over him. Emma eyes pierce Lily, anger building in them almost automatically. She yanked Lily backwards off of the pirate, and grabbed hold of her hair. She pulled the anti-saviour out of the house and threw her into the centre of the street. Killian followed swiftly after his love.

Mary Margaret and David had noticed the commotion from nearby and had begun to build an audience with the fellow people of Storybrooke. They watched in shock as their daughter swung a punch at Lily, smacking her backwards in pain. Emma stomped on her leg to ground her on the spot, listening as Lily yelped in agony.

Killian sprinted out towards Emma, clutching hold of her arms to restrain her. "Emma, no!" He yelled.  
"Get off of me." His fiancée growled, gritting her teeth together and trying to squirm out of his grip. He pulled her tensely against his body.  
"Emma, you're better than this!" He shouted in an attempt to make himself heard. His words must have clicked through to Emma, as she stopped struggling and threw her arms down to her side. The saviour's eyes were still locked onto Lily, who now had a bleeding lower lip that was beginning to swell. Emma turned quick on her heel and ran in the direction of the docks.

Everyone watched as Emma left the scene. One look shared between the prince and the pirate left David trying to take Lily to be cleaned up. She did not agree however and took off into dragon form.

Killian followed swiftly after Emma.

He found Emma sitting at the bench. The docks were their place they could go to for time alone and to escape the havoc of normal life in Storybrooke.

"Emma?" He called out, walking slowly towards her. "You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Really? Because considering you just practically beat Lily to the ground…" He tried to joke, the corners of his lips turning upwards as if to force a smile. He took a seat next to her, interlocking his fingers with hers and smoothing her knuckle over with his thumb.

"So how did she get hold of magic?" The saviour queries. Killian was surprised at first by her question. She had found him and Lily on their bed together. Lily was herself. Emma hadn't seen the form that the dragon's daughter had taken beforehand… yet Emma trusted that he wouldn't lie to or betray her. He looks at her for a moment before smiling softly.

"She had a pendant… it fit the description you gave me of Zelena's own. I am assuming she used the same magic the witch did to take your form."  
"She made herself look like me?"  
"Aye."  
Emma sighed. She had not yet turned to face her fiancée. Instead, she looked out upon the horizon, for she found it calming.

Killian wasn't sure how to address what was currently bothering him, but he knew he had to ask. "Emma, is this recent behaviour of yours anything to do with your parents?

"Of course it's to do with them." Emma responded bluntly.

"I understand they did not own up to what they did, but they have done a lot of good since then, turned themselves into heroes-"  
"They lied about so much. They gave Regina, and you and so many others a tough time when they had done this."  
"But did you ever think maybe they were ashamed? And they wanted you to like them."  
"I'd like them more if... I'd known they turned themselves around. I like when people find their good hearts along the way."  
"They were trying to protect you, Swan. Twice. Before you were born, they wanted to make you happy. And when they found you again, they wanted to make you proud. Do you want both those to be failures?" He paused.  
"I know it is difficult to come to terms with, having the right to choose who you are taken away from you, I understand that it was wrong. But you can still choose who you are, and I believe that I can truthfully go as far to say… That I have never known one to have light in their heart the way you do. I know the way you have been acting is not who you are, Emma, and it is certainly not who you want to be."

Emma looked at him sincerely. He was right. Killian always was. She needed to stop punishing her parents and they needed to be forgiven. She needed to be the person she wants to be.  
She softly reached for his face, turning it to face her and planting a kiss into his cheek.  
"And that would be for…?" Killian grinned.  
"Being right." Emma finished.  
"Aye. Always am, love." He teased, pulling her close and resting his chin on the top of her head.

7 hours later

Emma had forgiven her parents with the help of Killian, Lily had apologised to her and made amends with Maleficent and after the pies Killian had cooked, it was now time for them to sleep.

Killian was settled in the bed in his pyjama pants. Emma had slipped under the duvet with him and rested her head on his bare chest.  
"That was an incredible meal." She praised him.  
"Glad you liked it, love." He smiled.

"Been feeling nauseous all week but that seemed to go down well."

Killian went quiet for a moment to Emma's acknowledgement.  
"You okay?"  
"Aye, lass." He tried to assure her.  
"No, what is it?" The saviour pried as she lifted her head to look him in the eye. He was silly to think he could surpass her super power.  
Killian adjusted himself before beginning.  
"I can't say I thought I would ever have a child one day. I suppose I'm just scared."  
Emma tilted her head in sympathy.  
"If the skills of a father are passed down through generations, there is not much hope." He said, looking down in sadness.  
"Killian, don't you ever think like that. You won't be like him. I didn't have my parents to look to either. When I came here, I had gotten to know Henry without knowing my parents were in town with me."  
"But you were given those false memories by Regina. You were still able to raise the boy."

"Doesn't mean those nerves haven't come back." Emma stated.

"Look…" She continued, placing her hand on his shoulder and gently tracing with her fingers down to his chest.

"I'm scared, too. Course I am. I didn't truly get to raise Henry, and even when I did with those fake memories I had no one to help me. Neal had let me take the fall for him-" Emma paused once again.

"We have each other, okay? That's enough for us. I know for a fact that you have the biggest heart I've ever known, and that you will love this baby more than anything. Killian… trust me when I say this. You will be the most incredible father."  
Killian listens to her words and looks to her with a great beam.  
"Then if this be the case, trust me when I tell you that I will never leave you to do this on your own. I'm not going anywhere, Swan." He promised.

"I know." She smiled softly.

Their lips met. It was precious and reserved. Emma slowly moved her hand to the back of his head, lightly pressing her fingers into his hair. Killian's hand moved to Emma's face. His fingers smoothed the area behind her ear and his thumb gently moved up and down, tracing her cheek. They came apart gradually so their foreheads were together and noses touching.

"Goodnight, Killian."  
"Goodnight, Emma."


	8. Dark Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I just needed to post this at the top before you get reading. This chapter does contain themes that some may find distressing. If you are triggeredby themes of loss, then feel free to skip this chapter. I would not wish any upset upon you and you will not miss anything that cannot be explained briefly in the next chapter. xx

"I love you."

The dark magic consumed her. It wrapped its eerie tentacles around her, snuffing out the light, sucking the joy out of those green eyes that Killian loved so dearly. He was terrified what would become of her, what would become of his Swan. He looked back at her on that night and saw himself. He saw the hatred that burnt away at him like a forest fire, raging and destructing inside of him. That similar hatred that grew over those three hundred years of his vengeance was now manifesting inside Emma. The Dark One took his first love away; snatched her from right in front of him, and now it had done the same to Emma. It was far worse this time around though. Emma was the Dark One. She was gone.

Killian watched as Emma was swallowed by the black, lifted into the air, disappearing in front of him. All that was left was the dagger. That blasted dagger he had hunted for so long. Killian let that object eat away at him, clawing at his dreams every night and scratching at every waking moment. He had gotten so used to reading "Rumplestiltskin" across it. Now, etched into the metal, was written the name of his true love, "Emma Swan". The sight lacerated his eyes. It felt as if her name was gashed into his eyelids. It was to be the first thing he saw when he woke up and the last thing to see as he fell asleep.

The group stood at the scene in silence. Who knows how long they were left in the deserted street? Mary Margaret and David stood back, consoling one another and crying silently. They dare not remove their heads from each other's shoulders to be brought back to reality, to this nightmare. The same went for Regina and Robin. Robin had pulled Regina into his chest. She wasn't upset, but had more of a sense of self-loathing. She had let this happen, let Emma sacrifice herself to save her, to save everyone. She couldn't understand why she put her happiness forefront in her priorities, but she was eternally grateful. Regina would do whatever it takes to help bring Emma back into the light.

Killian was the worst out of all of them. Emma was all he had, his reason to live. Emma and his… unborn child. Gods, Emma.

What would this do to them? He was going to have a family. He didn't know what effect this would have over his son or daughter, but he was going to be a father. He would always protect the people he cares about and once before, he told himself he would only risk his life for love and revenge. He didn't need that vengeance anymore. Killian knew that his and Emma's love had to break this curse and save them. He had to protect his family.

Only moments ago she had confessed her love for him. He dreamt of those three words passing her lips, but not in this way. He still held his hand out, the hand that was over her heart moments before. "I hope it's my job to protect your heart." He thought. That was his confirmation. This was enough for him, it had to be enough. He had to get her back and he would never stop fighting for Emma Swan.

Killian went to bed that night with the upmost difficulty. He had left main street without uttering a single word to the other witnesses of what had happened. He couldn't bear to lay eyes on the dagger for another second, but perhaps he should have been the one to collect it. He didn't want anyone else to carry the burden and pain that he too shared, but then on the other hand, maybe it was best that Regina collected it. It took several swigs of rum, an excessive amount of tossing and turning and plenty of rubbing at his face for Killian to feel even slightly able to sleep the night away, but somehow he managed it.

When he opened his eyes however, he was no longer in their home. In fact, it didn't even feel as if he was in this place. Instead, Killian felt like he was observing, observing a scene. He looked down upon the area. It appeared to be an underground cave system lined with torches and guards on post. It seemed somewhat familiar. Following the intersecting web he came to the end where all the tunnels joined up. Heading in that direction he saw a cell. It was the Dark One's cell. The one he had visited when working with Cora those few years ago. Nothing had changed. It still had the same gate keeping it shut, same bleakness and dim lighting… and the same prisoner. When Killian was last there he had locked Emma in there, and it was exactly the same now.

She was curled up in the corner. She wore a black dress that had been almost completely torn away, exposing her bare arms and legs which were separated. Emma was contorted into such a shape that she was no longer recognisable as herself. She looked more like an animal as she panted and howled deeply, consumed by a terrible agony. Her back would tighten and clench every few moments as more pained sounds were released past her lips. Sweat was seeping through her skin, which was a distressed pink colour. She was holding her hand between her legs, supporting something. Killian then realised what was happening. He was observing Emma giving birth to his child- Their child, alone.

Her breathing was hitched throughout with every other breath harsh, matching her pushes. The baby was crowning between her legs, emerging more and more. Watching this horror unfold… Killian couldn't bear it. He was powerless to help, to hold Emma, to tell her that she was strong enough and that he believed in her. He had promised her before that she would not go through this on her own, that things wouldn't be the same as her first time when she was cuffed by hands and feet to a hospital bed. He needed to be there with his child. With one final strain, every part of the saviour seized up as the baby was finally delivered. It was barely crying, struggling to draw breaths. Their child was lying motionless on the cold, hard floor of the cell.

Killian heard the door of the cell roll upwards. Two guards entered, accompanying a figure in a hood. The figure squatted down to reach for the baby. They wrapped the baby, who was still silent and clearly not developed enough, in a dark cloth, lifting it from the floor and trying to rock it slightly. The figure then turned straight away to exit the cell, not uttering a single word.

Emma just collapsed backwards, still twisting in her posture and breathing heavily, trying to recover from the pain she had just experienced. She was numbed from any ounce of relief as everything from her hips down ached and stung. She did not care about the baby in front of her, and as she laid back on the floor, blood began to drip and flow into a pool around her legs. The pool kept growing and Emma's breathing slowed. The colour was being drained out of her agonisingly slowly as her skin turned from pink to a pale white with purplish hue. No one was coming to help. The guards left with the figure and the baby. They had no reason to save the Dark One. She was the terrible creature that had killed hundreds of people, destroyed homes and demolished entire kingdoms. Devastation and death were a constant companion to it. Emma and the baby were lost, and as Killian took one final look upon the scene, the figure turned slightly. Killian's eyes fixed on the baby, and then on the hood. It was removed to reveal… Rumplestiltskin, with a wide and sickening grin across his face.

Killian's eyes shot open and his body was forced upwards in bed. He was breathing violently and sweat was beading off his face. His eyes shot around the room as he tried to bring himself back to reality and steady his mind. It isn't real, it isn't real, it isn't real… He kept telling himself over and over, but it was doing nothing to calm him. Any justifiable thoughts that passed through Killian earlier that night had been entirely pushed to the back of his mind. What if they didn't find Emma? He couldn't just summon her back and put the entire town in danger. What if they never got the darkness out of her? What if he lost her and the baby? These thoughts only stirred the agitation and devastation in Killian further, and it made him quickly build on feeling nauseous. He practically jumped out of the bed, and where Emma had been when battling her morning sickness, the bathroom was now his place. Killian had brought up his insides in this state, retching intensely. His head spun and he shook from the goosebumps that were creeping along his back. The goosebumps spread, pushing through his body, up his arms and down his legs. He wanted to shut his eyes and never get up again. He couldn't lose her.

Killian had remained bent over the toilet for quite a while. He was feeling slightly better as his stomach settled. Heaving himself from the floor with his hand on the sink as support, the pirate ran the cold tap. Holding his hand out, it filled with water. He leant forwards and washed it over his face. The water was chilled and refreshing, meaning he could take a deep breath and feel settled further. Killian reached for the towel, dabbing his face dry before lifting his head to meet with his reflection in the mirror. His mouth hung open and his eyes drooped. It hadn't even been that long after Emma was taken, but already he could see the exhaustion and overall toll it was taking on him. His eyes were old, and they were tired. Three hundred years of pain and loneliness lingered behind those sea blue eyes. Emma had been the one to start returning the light and joy to them, but now she wasn't there… He couldn't fall back into the darkness. He wouldn't do it.

He needed to be somewhere else. He couldn't stay in their home on his own. They moved into that home so they could create new, happy memories together. Killian wanted to be the one to give Emma the happy ending she deserved, and if that meant giving her the chance to raise her child from birth with the companionship of her husband, so be it. He would go to the ends of the earth and end of time for her and would love her for all eternity. Starting the time in their new home with bad memories was something Killian did not wish to do.

Killian slipped on his shirt, pants and shoes haphazardly before feeling his feet carrying him out the door and down the stairs of the apartments block. He wandered aimlessly down the middle of main street. He was without true purpose until the apartment in which the Charming's lived came into view. He just needed to feel someone else's presence at this time and to share his feelings with someone who understood. It didn't take him long before he was at their door, his knocking slightly quieter than what it might have normally been. He didn't want to wake anyone and in a way hoped no one would answer. Killian was so used to dealing with things on his own that this was definitely out of familiar territory for him. Maybe it was best if he was alone to deal with this. He begins to turn on the spot to head back when the door is opened by David. He doesn't answer, assumedly waiting for Killian to say something. Mary Margaret is stood behind him only moments later. It was obvious that neither of them had slept for long. They were definitely feeling the same way.

"M- My apologies. I didn't know where else to go." Killian stammers, trying to subtly turn back on the spot to face them. Like Killian could read their faces, they could clearly read the same emotions on his, too.

Seeing this distress on the pirate's face, David pushed the door open all the way as a gesture for him to enter. "You will always be welcome here."  
Hook and Charming had had their differences, they had had their conflicts and fights, but they were both new people now. They had stopped looking to the past and had their eyes set on nothing but the future.  
Killian paused for a moment, allowing a deep breath to leave him. "Thank you." His voice cracked as his eyes betrayed him with tears.

Mary Margaret stepped forwards now, holding her arm out to comfort the man and bring him inside. As he entered the loft, the door closed behind him and Snow White offered one final sentence.

"David is right, you're family now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Chapter 8!  
> I'm really not sure what to do with chapter 9 in all honesty guys so this is where you come in.  
> This fanfiction has always ran parallel to the show but I feel I want to start drifting away from that idea now in order to keep the story fresh. I just felt I needed to bring the Dark Swan plot into this in some way, but it is now up to you guys if you want to read more on Dark Swan.  
> Due to this being an intended fluffy pregnancy fic, I was planning on just having Emma back to normal in the next chapter. This is also because I wouldn't know what to do with Dark Swan and would find it quite difficult.  
> PLEASE let me know in a review what you guys want from the next chapter, and I will get writing as soon as I hear your opinions!


End file.
